lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Swahili Words
This page contains a list of foreign words that have been used in The Lion Guard and their English translations. General *'Asante' - Thank you *'Bakora' - Walking Stick *'Bila '- Without *'Cheka' - Laugh *'Daima' - Always *'Fujo' - Chaos *'Furahi' - Joy/Happiness *'Harufu' - Smell *'Hakuna' - No or There are no *'Hapana' - No *'Haraka '- Fast, Quickly, Swifty, Speedily *'Hevi' - Totally *'Hiyo '- Those, Those ones, That, That one *'Hofu '- Fear *'Huwezi' - derived from verb kuwesi can do sth. *'Jambo' - Hello *'Jenga' - to build or building *'Ka' - And then *'Kali '- Terrific *'Kabisa' - complete *'Karibu' - Welcome *'Kibado' - Still *'Kiboko' - Hippopotamus *'Kucheka' - Laugh *'Kuishi' - Live *'Kumbuka' - Remember *'Kupatana ' - Peace *'Kwa' - For, by *'Kweli' - Real, true, truth *'Kweto' - Home *'Lenga' - To aim at sth. *'Mashindano ' - Competition *'Matata' - Worries *'Mjuzi' - Know *'Miaji - '''Citizens *'Moja' - One *'Musuli '- Muscles *'Nchi''' - Land *'Ni' - Are *'Nawaza '- To think about sth. *'Nzuri ' - Beautiful *'Pamoja' - Together *'Poa' - Cool *'Ponda' - Smash *'Ruka' - Jump *'Sawa' - Same *'Shwari' - Calm *'Siku' - Day *'Simama' - Stand *'Sisi' - We *'Tamasha' - Concert *'Teke' - Kick *'Teleza' - Slide *'Tujiinue' - Lift ourselfs up *'Tuliza'- Calm Down *'Twende' - Let's go *'Udugu' - Kinship, close friend *'Ukumbusho' - Memorial *'Utamu' - Sweetness *'Usiguse' - Don't touch *'Wa' - Of *'Wapa' - Give it up *'Walinda' - Protecting *'Woja' - Come *'Yaukoo' - Pride as in lion pride *'Zimwi' - Goul *'Zama '- Dive in *'Zuka' - Pop up Character Names *'Ajabu' - Amazing, Wonderful *'Aminifu' - Devoted, Faithful, Honest *'Ãnanda' - Joy *'Askari' - Police, Guard, Soldier *'Astuto '- Shrewd, Cunning *'Anga -' Sky, Air, The Heavens *'Azaad' - Free, Liberated *'Badili' - Change, Switch *'Baliyo' - Strong, Powerful *'Bambun' - Fat *'Basi' - Ok, Alright *'Beshte' - derived from english word bestie meaning best friend *'Boboka' - Blabber *'Bogino' - Short *'Bunga' - Foolish person *'Bupu' - Empty *'Chama' - Party, Society, Club, Group *'Cheezi ' - Possibly derived from Chizi; Crazy *'Chuluun '- Stone *'Chungu' - Bitter *'Chura' - Toad *'Dhahabu '- Gold *'Dogo ' - Small *'Domog '- Legends *'Dughi '- Round *'Fahari '- Splendor *'Feliks '- Lucky, Happy, Fortunate *'Fikiri' - to think *'Fuli' - Extremely Fast *'Furaha' - Happiness *'Goigoi ' - Sluggish, Slow *'Gumba' - Thumb *'Hadithi' - Story, Myth, Legend *'Hafifu' - Weak, Poor *'Hamu' - Wish, Yearning *'Haya' - Shame, Modesty *'Heng Heng '- Eternal, Constant, Permanent *'Hitashi '- Soak *'Hodari' - Brave *'Imara' - Stable, Strong *'Janja' - Crafty, Artful *'Janna' - Paradise, Life *'Jasiri' - Brave *'Jiona' - Boast, Evening *'Johari' - Essence, Jewel *'Juhudi' - Effort *'Kasi' - Work derived from Kazi *'Kiazi' - Potato *'Kenge' - Monitor lizard *'Kiara '- Bright *'Kiburi' - Arrogance, Pride *'Kifaru' - Rhinoceros *'Kijana' - Young *'Kimyo '- You *'Kinyonga' - Chameleon *'Kion' - Possibly short for Kiongozi; Leader *'Kitendo '- Act, Action, Deed *'Kongwe' - Ancient, Very Old *'Kiril '- Lord *'Kovu' - Scar *'Krud'dha' - Fierce *'Kuchimba' - to dig sth. /to really like sth. e.g. I dig lions *'Kulinda' - to guard, protect *'Kwato' - Hoof *'Laini' - Soft, Smooth *'Lumba-Lumba' - Dolphin *'Madoa' - Spots *'Majinuni' - Buffoon, Silly Talk *'Makucha' - Claws *'Makini' - Calmly, Quietly, With Dignity *'Makuu' - Arrogant *'Mapigano' - Fighting, Battle, Clash *'Tembo' - Elephant *'Mbeya' - Bad *'Mbuni' - Ostrich *'Mjomba' - Uncle *'Mpishi' - Cook, Chef *'Mtoto' - Child *'Muhanga' - Aardvark *'Muhimu' - Important, Essential *'Mwenzi' - Companion *'Mwoga' - Fear, Cowardice *'Mwizi' - Thief, Burglar *'Mzaha' - Joke, Ridicule, Derision *'Mzingo' - Circumference *'Masikio '- Ears *'Mufasa' - King *'Nabasu '- Navas *'Nala' - Gift, Present (as in give a present to someone) *'Nduli' - Ruffian, Thug *'Nirmala' - Clean, Pure *'Njano' - Yellow *'Nne' - Four *'Nuka' - Stink *'Nyata' - Sneak Along, Stalk *'Nyeusi' - Black *'Nyuni' - Bird *'Ogopa' - Fear *'Ona' - See, Feel *'Ono' - Passion *'Ora '- Komodo Dragon *'Pãgala' - Madman *'Pasha '- Net, Snare, Bond *'Pua' - Nose, Steel *'Pumbaa' - Dump *'Pim' - Possibly derived from Pimbi; Hyrax *'Pinguino' - Penguin *'Polina '- Small *'Raha' - Comfort *'Rafiki' - Friend *'Rani' - Queen *'Reirei' - Possibly derived from Rairai; Flattering *'Sâhasí '- Courageous and brave *'Sarabi' - Mirage *'Shabaha' - Target *'Shauku' - Enthusiasm *'Shingo' - Neck *'Shujaa' - Hero, Fighter *'Shupavu' - Tough, Stubborn, Pertinent *'Simba' - Lion *'Sita' - six (number) *'Sokwe' - Gorilla or Ape *'Starehe' - Rest, Comfortable *'Swala' - Gazelle *'Sumu' - Poison, Virus, Venom *'Surak' - Clue *'Tafu '- Tough *'Tamaa' - Greed *'Tamka' - Announce, State *'Tano' - Five *'Tazama' - Look *'Tenuk '- Tapir *'Tompok '- Spot, Patches, Blotch *'Tiifu' - Loyal, Faithful *'Timon '- Honor *'Tumbili' - Monkey *'Tunu' - Precious, Treasure, Dear *'Twiga' - Giraffe *'Ullu '- Owl *'Uroho' - Greed, Gluttony *'Ushari' - Aggression *'Varya '- brave one (female person) *'Vitani' - War, Battle *'Vuruga' - Distract, Mix, Disarrange *'Waza' - Assume, Think, Imagine *'Wema' - Good, Virtues, Goodness *'Yuki '- Snow, Courage *'Zazu' - Movement *'Zigo' - Wildlife *'Zira' - Hate *'Zito' - Heavy *'Zuri' - Beautiful Places *'Baridi' - Cold *'Chakula' - Food *'Chekundu' - Red *'Dirisha - Patience *'Embamba' - Narrow *'Kilio' - to cry *'Maji' - Water *'Mapango' - Cave *'Mapema' - Early *'Matope' - Mud *'Mbali' - Far away *'Mekundu' - Red *'Mirihi' - Miracles *'Mizimu' - Spirits *'Maumivu '- Pain *'Ndefu' - Long *'Nyani' - Baboon *'Poromoko' - Flood *'Pratibimba''' - image *'Sehemu' - Partially *'Theluji' - Snow *'Ukuni' - Firewood *'Urembo' - Beauty *'Ziwa' - Lake *'Shangaza' - Wonder *'Cikha' - possibly derived from english word seeker Verbforms Kilio - to cry or mourn so. or sth. Kimbia - to run Kucheka - Laugh Kuchimba - dig Kulinda - protect Kuona - see or feel sth. or so. Ni - is or are ''' '''Starahe - rest Tazama - to look at so. or sth. Waza - think, assume Zama - to dive Zuka - to pop up somewhere Trivia * Sarah Mirza has revealed a number of Swahili words that are planned to be used in The Lion Guard: ''Karibu ''(welcome), and ''Jenga ''(to build). * Sarah Mirza refers to the Swahili used in ''The Lion Guard ''as "Swinglish", which is "Half English and half Swahili." By this, she is most likely referring to the fact that though Swahili is incorporated into the show, English pronunciation and/or spelling is used for the words and phrases. References *Interview *Swahili Category:Directory Category:Miscellaneous